


The Start Of A beautiful Future

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, BoyxBoy, Childbirth, Gay Sex, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, gaylove, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, omega - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Kageyama teases Hinata for presenting as an omega and their frienddship ends. After they make up Kageyama invites Hinata back to his house not knowing the smaller was in heat.****In that moment...the future changed for the both of them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata got in the car with his Mom and she drove them to the Doctors office, Today was the day he would find out if he was an alpha, omega, or beta.

He really wanted to be an alpha, but he had a feeling that wouldn't happen. Kageyama always teased him saying he was to weak and small to be an alpha. He never told his best friend, but those jokes hurt him. He knew he was small and not strong, but he didn't need to be reminded of it all the time. But there was still a chance of being an alpha...right?

"Do you want me to come in with you or are you okay by yourself?" Hinata's mom asked as she parked in front of the office. "I'm fine. I hopefully won't be long."

Hinata walked into the building and checked himself in then finding himself a seat in the waiting room. He twiddled his thumbs trying to calm his nerves. Hinata was so deep in thought he didn't realize the nurse called him back. When she called Hinata's name again he jumped out of thought and followed her down the hallway and into a room. "Your Doctor will be in soon, just wait here." Hinata nodded and stared at the floor. 

"Come in." Hinata said softly when someone knocked on the door. 

He took a deep breath as the door opened and straightened his back. "Hello, I'm Calvin, I'll be your Doctor today." Hinata nodded and shook his hand softly. "So you're here to see if you're an alpha or an omega?" Calvin asked and sat in his rolling chair looking at the boys chart. 

"Y-yes, sir." Hinata stuttered feeling anxious.

"There's nothing to worry about, if you're an omega I'll prescribe you some suppressants and you'll be good to go." The Doctor smiled. Hinata nodded and cleared his throat before speaking: "How does this work?"

"I'll have a phlebotomist come in and draw some blood. We'll look at it and that's how we'll figure out what you are." 

"Alright." Hinata said softly. The Doctor left and someone came in and drew his blood. He hated getting his blood drawn, needles freaked him out. After the phlebotomist left he sighed and rubbed his face.

**10 minuets later**

After waiting for a little while the Doctor came back in sitting in his chair again. "The test came back, you're an omega." He said and pulled out a notepad writing a prescription for some heat suppressants. "Take one of these the day your heat starts. Every morning after you wake up take another one but only if you're having your heat." 

Hinata nodded and got up leaving the office and got into the car with his mom. "How'd it go sweetie?" His mom asked. "It...it went well. I'm an omega." Hinata said quietly. 

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked

"I wanted to be an alpha..." Hinata said letting out a shaky breath.

Once they got home Hinata ran into his room closing and locking the door behind him. He sat on the edge of his bed and whimpered. "Why me? Why couldn't I be an alpha!" Hinata cried. He laid in his bed and pressed his face into his pillow and screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't want to go to school, Kageyama would ask him what he presented as and he'd have to tell him. He can't keep it from him forever.

***

At school the next day Hinata was very quiet, even at practice. "Hey, are you okay?" Kageyama asked pulling Hinata aside after practice.

"I'm fine." Hinata whispered. "You're obviously not. I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me."

"I know...it's just. It's a difficult topic." Hinata mumbled. "Okay, fine!" He sighed when Kageyama glared at him.

"I presented as an omega." He sighed looking down. 

Kageyama let out a loud laugh. "I told you!! You're to whimpy to be an alpha. You'd never make it. I'm obviously an alpha because-well look at me!" He said holding his stomach and tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

Hinata looked down and sniffled. The soft noise got Kageyama's attention, he looked down at his friend and his eyes got wide when he noticed Hinata was crying. "Hinata?..." Kageyama asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?!" Hinata yelled. "You constantly call me rude names and expect me to be okay with it! And I'm not okay with it. It hurts. You're my best friend you're supposed to support me and be nice to me." Hinata sobbed. "Hinata I'm-" Kageyama was about to apologise but got cut off.

"We can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry." Hinata said softly and started walking away.

"Hinata?? You don't mean that! Don't say that. I'm sorry." Kageyama apologized and ran after him.

"You're not though, are you?" Hinata sighed. "All you ever do is constantly yell at me and-and insult me. I'm done. I can't handle it anymore. Goodbye, Kageyama."

Hinata left the other boy in his tracks, eyes started to tear up. "FUCK!!" Kageyama screamed and fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The week had gone by and everytime Kageyama tried talking to Hinata the boy would quickly avoid him. Hinata stopped showing up to practices ever since the argument happened.

None of the other team mates knew why. Kageyama just told them Hinata was having a family struggle. They were confused why Hinata didn't tell them himself but accepted the answer none the less.

Kageyama was getting his milk from the vending machine when he heard someone crying. He walked down the hallway and looked over the corner and saw Hinata, on the ground with his knees to his chest just sobbing. Kageyama took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the boy.

"Hinata?" Kageyama whispered. "Hinata please! Let me speak." He pleaded when Hinata started to get up.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked and stayed sitting. "I just wanted to talk." Kageyama said and sat down.

"Talk about what?"

"Us." Kageyama said softly. "I know I'm a shitty friend. And I know I tease you a lot and call you bad names and yell at you. But I don't mean to hurt you, if I knew it was I would have stopped. You never seemed to show it affected you." Kageyama sighed.

"Because you were my best friend! I didn't want to lose you so I dealt with it. Now I see I shouldn't have." Hinata got up and started to walk away.

"I love you." Kageyama said just loud enough for Hinata to hear. "W-what?" Hinata said turning around with a shocked look on his face.

"I said-I said I love you." He said again standing up grabbing Hinata's hand in his own.

"What do you mean you 'love me'?" Hinata scoffed, pulling his hand away. "You obviously don't if you laugh at me for a topic you know damn well I'm sensitive about. So don't start with that shit. Don't you dare." Hinata said and stood up tall trying not to cry. "Goodbye Kageyama. You can tell the team I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done??" Kageyama asked nervously. "You know what I mean. I'm transferring schools." Hinata said and walked back to class.

Kageyama let out a shaky breath and covered his mouth with his hands. "Kageyama, what's wrong?" He heard a voice ask. He turned around and saw Suga standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Um...Hinata wanted me to give you a message." Kageyama gulped. "Really? How's he doing? Is he coming back to practice soon?" Suga said with a smile.

"Actually, he's not. He quit." Kageyama said, guilt in his voice.

"WHAT?!" Suga yelled. "He quit?? Why? Are his family problems really that bad??" He asked, confusion and surprise in his eyes.

"I lied. His family has nothing to do with this. I-Hinata and I got into a fight and our friendship ended. He refused to be anywhere near me and he said-he said he's going to transfer schools." Kageyama said, yelling in surprise and pain when Suga slapped him across the face.

"SUGA!" Kageyama yelled. "You really haven't changed." Suga growled. "I thought you were changing, but you're not. You're still an asshole. You better fix this. And fix it fast or you're off the the team too!" Suga yelled and walked past Kageyama quickly.

"I'm trying." He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and Hinata's request to transfer schools was denied. Which Kageyama was relieved about.

But kageyama was mad. Very mad. He wasn't just mad at himself, but also at Hinata. He'd had enough of the the other boys attitude. He stood outside of the lunch room, just waiting for Hinata to come out. When he did Kageyama grabbed his hand and pulled him to a quiet and empty area. Kageyama pushed Hinata against the wall pinning his hands to his sides.

"You listen to me. I've had enough of your bullshit. I've apologized, I've admitted my mistakes, I've even shared my personal feelings with you which you know damn well I never do. And you're not even acknowledging me. If you really wanted this friendship you would actually try to fix it. But you're not! You're just avoiding me which is fixing nothing! You haven't just affected me you've affected everyone on the team, practice hasn't been the same without you. No one is doing well. When I told them you quit Suga slapped me and threatened to remove me from the team." Kageyama practically yelled at the boy.

"I love you, Hinata! How many time do I have to tell you this. I love you so fucking much. I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. Please, just listen to me. Give me another chance." He sobbed.

"Hinata. I'm. I'm sorry. I lost my temper I didn't mean to yell at you." Kageyama added

"Okay." Hinata said in reply.

"Okay?" Kageyama repeated. "Okay what?" He said looking into Hinata's eyes with confusion.

"I'll give you another chance." Hinata said.

"You will? Thank you, Hinata! I'll do better! I promise I'll try." Kageyama smiling widley.

"Do you want to come back to my place after school? We can talk." Kageyama offered to which Hinata agreed to. "I'll see you after school then." He said softly and let go of the smaller boys arms.

***

After school Kageyama met up with Hinata and they walked back to his house. "I haven't been to your house in a while." Hinata said as they walked. "Not much has changed" Kageyama shrugged. They got to his house and went straight to his room. "My parents aren't home. They won't be until really late." Kageyama said, Hinata nodded and followed Kageyama to his room.

"It's still the same." Hinata chuckled and sat on the other boys bed Kageyama sitting next to him.

Kageyama noticed Hinata had been wiggling a lot where he was sitting. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to Hinata. "I'm fine." Kageyama was about to say something when he caught a scent. It smelled like tangerines and arousal.

"You're in heat." Kageyama said softly.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice." Hinata purred.

Before Kageyama could reply Hinata pushed him flat on the bed and straddled his hips. "Hinata what are you-mph." He was cut off when Hinata pressed their lips together. Kageyama moaned and put his hand on the back of Hinata's head and deepened the kiss, he quickly pulled away, "Hinata, no. We can't. You're not thinking straight." He panted.

"Pleasee. I need your thick cock inside my tight hole." Hinata whimpered and ground down on Kageyama making him groan.

He growled and flipped them over moving Hinata until he was in the middle of the bed. "I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks." Kageyama growled and pulled Hinata's clothes off.

"Yes! Please! Fuck me hard!" Hinata moaned and grabbed Kageyamas hand and spread his legs open all the way, guiding Kageyama's fingers to his hole.

"Finger me open. Get me ready for your long thick cock." Hinata purred.

Kageyama nodded and circled his finger around the other boys twitching hole. His slick running down his legs made it easy for him to push in his fingers. He pushed his finger in making Hinata whimper. Kageyama started moving his finger slowly in and out of the smaller boys before adding another one he curled his fingers making Hinata arch his back and moan "There!" He whined.

"Give me another one." Hinata said softly. Kageyama listened and pushed in a third finger. He started pumping his fingers in and out quickly making Hinata moan each time he rubbed over his prostate.

"I'm ready, fuck me." Kageyama nodded and pulled his shirt and pants off, underwear soon following. His cock sprung free and Hinata's jaw dropped. "It's huge! I can't wait to take it." He giggled seductively.

Kageyama moved so he was above Hinata, resting his forearm next to the smaller boys head.

With his other hand he aligned his cock to Hinata's hole and pushed in, the slick making it a lot easier. Kageyama pushed in all the way smirking when Hinata complimented his size again. "God you're so big. Stretches me open so good." Hinata groaned.

"Fuck me hard." Hinata begged.

Kageyama nodded and pulled out until just his tip was in and slammed in hard making Hinata jolt forward a little. He Immediately starting a rough pace thrusting in as hard as possible. "Fuck, yeah!" Hinata whimpered throwing his head back.

Kageyama put one of the boys legs over his shoulder helping him slide in deeper. "Harder, faster!" Hinata said and let out a high pitched moan when his prostate was directly slammed into. "Ohmyfuckinggodrightthere!" He screamed panting as his hole was roughly abused.

Kageyama grunted with each thrust, the smaller boys felt so good around his hard cock. He wanted to stay inside him forever. "I'm gonna cum!" Hinata screamed. Kageyama nodded and started thrusting faster.

Hinata screamed and started meeting the others hard thrusts. "Shit shit! Oh fuck yeah!" He cried out. "I'm-I'm-cumming!" Hinata said loudly and arched his back screaming as he shot his cum all over his stomach and chest.

Kageyama let out a deep groan his knot forming locking them together as he filled Hinata with his cum.

"I love you too, Yama." Hinata giggled and pulled Kageyama into a kiss. He kissed Hinata back their tongues danced together in a deep yet meaningful kiss.

Kageyama pulled out and got a tissue cleaning the cum off of Hinata and laid next to him on the bed, holding his hand.

Kageyama froze as he thought of something. "Hinata?" He said softly. "Yeah?" "Are you on birth control?" He asked "No. Why-oh." Hinata said. Both boys looked at eachother in nervousness "Well shit." Kageyama whispered.

"I'm sure it will be okay." Hinata mumbled. Clearly not confident in his response. "Yeah-yeah. It'll be fine." Kageyama said sighing loudly.

Kageyama's parents would probably kill him if he got someone pregnant in his first year of high school.

"Okay, let's say, hypothetically, if you were to get pregnant what do you want to do?" Kageyama asked. 

"I don't know... we're both still in our first year of highschool. That would make school very difficult." Hinata thought. "But let's not get ahead ourselves. We just have to wait to see what happens."

"Okay, yeah. Let's do that." Kageyama nodded.

***

Three weeks had passed and Hinata had started to get nauseous a lot more than usual. He decided to ignore it but then other things had appeared as well. Such as, oversensitivity to smells, and he would vomit almost every morning.

Hinata's mom had noticed and she sat him down: "I think you should take a pregnancy test."

"W-what?" Hinata said, shocked look on his face. "I'm not pregnant. I haven't even had sex yet." He lied.

"Hinata, I've had two children. I can tell pregnancy symptoms with my eyes closed. You don't need to lie to me. I'm not upset, accidents happen." She said softly and rested her hand on her son's. "There are some in the bathroom. Read the instructions and it will tell you what to do."

Hinata nodded and went into the bathroom. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of tests. After removing two of the tests he did what the instructions said and waited five minutes.

"M-Mom!!" Hinata yelled. His mom came running in and looked at the sink counter to see two positive pregnancy tests.

"I think it's time for you to call Kageyama."

Hinata nodded in agreement and pulled out his phone.

Hinata: Hey...I need to tell you something.

Kageyama🥛❤️: What's up?

Hinata: Please don't get mad.

Kageyama🥛❤️: Of course not, you know you can tell me anything.❤️

Hinata: I'm pregnant

***

In that moment...the future changed for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. they kept the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the birth guys!! I had help writing this chapter and I'm happy how it turned out.
> 
> Check out the account, ScarFish on here. They helped me write this and has wonderful stories!
> 
> Thank you to the lovely person who suggested names, you know who you are

Initially Hinata had been terrified to tell the team that he was pregnant, his nerves making him so shaky and anxious that he couldn't focus in volleyball practice for the next week. He meant to tell them sooner, really, especially since Kageyama has been pushing him to tell them. The boy constantly pushed away the responsibility until they had been cleaning up one night after practice and the ginger haired boy ran over to a nearby trash can and violently threw up. Sugawara and Kageyama dropped their brooms and ran over to him, the older setter asking him what was wrong. With guiding hands the two setters guided the spiker into sitting down after the food he'd eaten that day had left his system. The silver haired boy ran and got him his water, handing it to him once he'd settled his breathing. 

"Hinata, what's going on? You've been so unfocused and sick lately...please..." Suga had no hard edge of frustration to his words, his pure concern coming off of him in waves. 

"It's nothing....just...well..." everyone was listening now, but the ginger payed no mind, "it's not nothing, I'm...I'm pregnant." The gymnasium seemed to echo with his words. 

"What...really?" The team were reacting in a mix of emotions, none of them negative though.

"Wait, what?"

"Congrats, guys!"

"I thought Daichi would knock up Suga first!"

"TANAKA!"

Hinata stayed silent, worried about everyone's honest reactions. "I'm keeping the baby, you know...in case you guys were wondering."

"If you guys ever need any help let us know, okay?" the motherly omega said, smiling as he rustled the fluffy orange hair of the spiker.

"Can I be the god-father!?"

"Shut up, Tanaka!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days became weeks and weeks became months, all leading up to doctors appointments and birth plans. It took a few appointments, but they eventually found out that they were expecting twins, both of them being boys. The couple was ecstatic, the two already planning for the nursery and the clothes that the babies would have. Hinata's mother was their biggest pillar of support, the woman happily accepting Kageyama into her home when she heard that the boy's parents had kicked him out for getting his boyfriend pregnant while they were still so young. The transition for the ravenette was obviously stressful and heartbreaking, but Hinata helped him to heal with cuddles and plans of their future family.

They discussed nursery colors(deciding on orange and white) and baby names, the latter of which the volleyball team happily helped with. Time seemed to fly by as they planned and Hinata's belly grew.

Kageyama had gotten his drivers license quickly, making him able to drive the ginger to school and appointments without having to pressure the ginger's mom to weave around her job. Eventually Hinata had to stop taking part in practice, but he gladly helped with observing and small tips beside Ukai and Takeda.

He felt huge, his belly heavy and he was almost always hungry now so some days he felt like a cow. Thankfully there was no teasing on the matter of weight or size, Yamaguchi making the matter very clear to Tsukishima that he was to not make fun of the heavily pregnant boy.

Sugawara somehow mothered him more than he did before, Takeda and Asahi also worrying over the small boy often as well. Kageyama was so gentle with him whenever he helped him around the school, gym or house, some people could hardly believe that the normally harsh alpha could even be so careful or gentle. 

The Karasuno team threw a small baby shower, gifting them with custom made volleyball team onsies and plush volleyballs for nursery decorations.

They threw the party three weeks before his expected due date, which he was currently passed by two days.

Karasuno had a big game on his second day of being overdue, and due to the stress and excitement Kageyama had wanted him to watch it from home, but the ginger was stubborn and refused.

Thankfully the location of the game was only forty-five minutes away and the setter was able to drive them to and from. Even with Kageyama urging the ginger to stay calm and not over-exert himself the boy did, and it was only halfway through the second set that Hinata realized he was having small contractions. They weren't very strong, and with how determined his boyfriend was with his serves and tosses and blocks they were very unlikely to loose.

While not too bad the ginger had remembered that his mother mentioned that he needed to time his contractions when they started and he did, the pains only coming every twenty minutes and they weren't too bad yet so he chose to ignore them. 

It was, of course, just their luck that they'd lose the second set and have to go into the third to determine the winner. Hinata had forgotten to time his contractions a few times, only really noticing when one of the babies kicked his upper belly particularly sharply, getting his attention quickly. He rubbed a hand over the spot and mumbled to the babies who were informing him of their time to arrive. 

"I know babies, but don't worry. Your daddy won't be much longer." 

Much to his relief that statement was true, and their team won the third set in a short amount of time since the opposing team had spent all their energy in the first and second sets. The clean up and shower time was quick, and by the time they were ready to leave his contractions were wavering between twenty and fifteen minutes, and they were stronger than before. Hinata didn't end up having to tell the team he was in labor since his water broke as they walked out to their car and the team bus. Tanaka and Noya shrieked while Suga and Daichi made sure that Kageyama got their spiker into the car safely. Once they were set they left onto the road quickly, Tobio keeping a sharp glance on his boyfriend every second that he could. 

"Damnit, Hinata, I knew this would happen! Why couldn't you have just stayed at home!?"

"If I'd stayed at home I'd of gone into labor without you there, and that would have been even worse!" The boy huffed, pausing to take a strained breath during a particularly rough contraction. "Besides, mom isn't home and I'd have been lonely." He said while panting gently after the pain ended, catching his breath.

"I'm just worried about you is all. I'm not mad at you." He ended with a light huff of affection, not able to get mad at the adorable face his boyfriend made when he was being more stubborn than usual. "How are the pains so far?"

"Worse since my water broke." He huffed, his eyes closing as he felt his belly tightening up with the next contraction. "And closer....shit..." The ginger breathed through the pain, gripping Kageyama's forearm as tightly as he could without hurting him. 

When it ended he could feel just how much his belly had dropped and just how much the pressure on his cervix was building up. He told this to his alpha, who nodded and told him that they would be home in about thirty minutes. Hinata had a gut feeling that they would be meeting their first baby before they got home, but he wouldn't say that yet. His feeling was right of course, as ten minutes away from their house he gasped in pain and gripped Kageyama's hand, shouting in pain as he felt the next contraction paired with the pressure his hips, pelvis, and cervix were strainig with. 

"Ahh! Kage! Hhaaaaa...!" Hinata practically thrashed against the seat, moving one of his legs to press against he door of the car as he felt the natural urge to open his legs to prepare to push out his first baby. "Ka-Kageyama! Close! Pressure....mmmaaaa...haa!"

"Hinata, remember to breath. Deep breaths in and out!" he gripped his hand back and cast a couple quick glances to his boyfriend. "You can do it." Hinata nodded as he adjusted himself in his seat again, already beginning to breath through the next contraction. He felt the first baby drop even more and he pressed his head back against the headrest and held back a shriek of pain. "Make as much noise as you need to, focus and breath."

"P-Pull over...please! I...I need to push, please...Kageyama...hhhaaa!!"

"We're almost home, Hina, can you wait a little longer?"

"No! Aaahhh.....hhaaa....hhmmmm..Haa! Please!" He began to work his pants down and Kageyama didn't hesitate to pull over and park.

He almost threw himself out of the car to get to his boyfriend, pulling the car door open and removing his pants and boxers. Both were still soaked with amniotic fluid, but that didn't matter. Tobio pulled off his jacket and put it underneath Hinata. With somehow steady hands the setter moved the seat back to give Hinata more space. His still steady hands helped to part Hinata's shaking legs, eyes wide with amazement, wonder, and worry at the state of his boyfriend's hole. 

"Whenever you feel the urge to push, do it." Kageyama smiled at the ginger boy, planting some kisses up and down his shaking thighs before the laboring omega gave in to the pain with a shout and bore down, his hands gripping the seat and his boyfriend where he could. "Good, good, keep going." He encouraged his boyfriend as he pushed, watching him closely. 

The push ended with Hinata panting and leaning his head back up against the seat. Due to the progress being made it was clear that the first baby wasn't too big, and both alpha and omega were grateful for it. At the next contraction he pushed, groaning as the baby moved down his birth canal. It felt as if hours had passed for the omega, but fifteen minutes later and the head of their first baby was already crowning.

"Hina, I can see the head! The first baby is right here!" Hinata nodded tiredly, panting as he caught his breath quickly. "Remember what your mom said. It's going to burn a lot, but you have to push through it." Hinata nodded as his face scrunched up, pushing and fighting through the burn of the baby crowning with a cry of pain.

"GhhaaAH!!" He shrieked as he fought through the burning pain to keep pushing, Kageyama putting a gentle hand against the head to keep the baby's head from poping out and tearing the smaller boy's hole. 

"You're doing great, Hina." He smiled up at his boyfriend, his encouragements continuing through the next contractions.

Two pushes later and the head was out, with thankfully no cord wrapped around the baby's neck. Hinata breathed tiredly as he groaned into the next contraction, pushing as the baby turned and the first shoulder popped out. Tobio kept a gentle hold on their first born's head as he came out, carefully guiding out the baby's body as he was pushed out into his waiting hands. Another low groan and strong push later and their oldest child was in Kageyama's arms, loudly protesting how cold he was. Kageyama wasted no time in wrapping the baby boy in his team jacket, not bothering to cut the cord since he had nothing to tie it off with yet. 

"Hinata, look, our little boy!"

"Not...so little...fuck.." Hinata whimpered as he shifted to try and adjsut himself. 

"Dont worry about moving, I can see the house from here, okay? Hold him and I'll get us home so you can have the other one in our room." Hinata only nodded as he brought his oldest son into his shakey but safe hold against his enlarged chest. 

Kageyama carefully closed the door and drove home as smoothly as he could. They arrived quickly and he wasted no time in parking, turning off the car, and carrying his boyfriend and their first born into the house. He unlocked the house and quickly got upstairs so that he could get his laboring boyfriend onto the bed. In no time the bed was covered in the plastic protection sheets and sheets that were more comfortable than said plastic.

Once that was set he removed the rest of Hinata's clothes and Made sure he and their baby were comfortable on their bed before he ran downstairs and made sure that the car and house were locked up. Certain of the house being locked up, he grabbed the blankets, diapers, onesies, towels, and other supplies he knew that he'd need for the birth of their other baby. 

Once he was back upstairs he tied off the umbilical cord with some fishing line that Hinata's mother had stored for them, then he cut it. The baby was no longer crying loudly, but whimpering and cooing softly as he faded off to sleep in his mother's arms. Tobio also rearranged the pillows so that his mate wasn't lying flat, another thing that his boyfriend's mother had encouraged him to do. When Hinata was as comfortable as he could get the black haired alpha climbed onto the bed with the rest of the supplies, using a soft towel to clean off their first born as Hinata began to push gently to bring down their second baby. It took a little longer to bring the second baby down since he was bigger than his brother, but Kageyama knew when he was pushing in earnest because he shouted into the pain and bore down as hard as he could. Kageyama practically through himself down to the end of the bed, ready to meet their second son.

"Good job Hinata, keep pushing like that." He made sure to keep up his encouragements, knowing how tired his boyfriend was likely getting. 

"Haaa! Mmnn..aaa...!" Their was barely any time between the contractions to rest any more, the baby making a slow entrance into the world that awaited him.

Kageyama continued to watch him closely, smiling widely when he saw the buldge of the baby's head at his boyfriend's hole after almost fourty five minutes more of pushing. "I can see the head, Hinata! You're getting so close!"

The ginger nodded, not needing to be told since he could feel just how close he was. Hinata's voice was raw with his groans and screams of pain, but holding them back were worse than not. A hard push got the head to begin crowning, but this baby was bigger and the burn was more intense as the stretch of the head got bigger.

"Kage! Aaagh! Out-hhaaa! Please!" Hinata gripped the sheets as he struggled to push through the burn, his agony made clear to his boyfriend as the baby began to crown with a messy head of black hair. 

"Hina, he's so close! I can see his black hair, not much longer!" He rubbed Hinata's inner thigh, smiling brightly as the head began to emerge at a slow, yet steady pace. "There you go, keep going!" His hand was once again on the head of their emerging son, not wanting the ginger to tear now either since he had no experience in giving stitches and the fact that he'd have to call an ambulance.

"Burning! Haaagghh...nnuuuu....nnaaaagh!" Hinata shouted into the pain again, tears rolling down his red cheeks as the burning stretch of his second baby leaving his body grew. 

Two strong pushes later and the head popped out, no tearing happened but he was trembling with the intense pain that flowed throughout his body. The cord was wrapped around this one's neck, not tightly though, so he quickly unwrapped the baby from the cord before encouraging Hinata to keep pushing.

"Baby is ready, Hina, Just a few more pushes!" Kageyama was right, as with four more strong, heavy pushes their second, bigger, son was born.

He was just as loud as his older brother, and was just as quickly placed onto Hinata's heaving chest. The omega's belly had definitely shrunk, but not to the extent that one would expect after giving birth. Kageyama chalked it up to the after birth and continued on to tie off and cut the cord. Not long after he came out so did the placenta, but his belly still looked like he was pregnant. Tobio knew that Hinata's belly would still be rather chubby for several months, so once again he ignored his husband's still large belly as he wrapped the fleshy mass in a soiled towel and tossed it into a trash bag to be thrown out later. 

Kageyama handed a fuzzy towel to Hinata so that the two could clean off their second pup, and in a few minutes they had the second baby cleaned, diapered, and snuggly wrapped into one of the blankets that Hinata's mom had tirelessly sewn together. Both babies were swaddled and placed into their cribs, put right beside their bed. 

"Lets get you cleaned up, okay? Then you can sleep more comfortably." Kageyama smiled warmly at his boyfriend, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, nose, then his lips. 

It took no time for the water to warm up and for the tub to fill up, so the alpha easily picked up his omega before gently helping him into the tub. Once he was settled Kageyama began to gather the supplies to wash him up with, but he was stopped in his process when he heard Hinata groan and almost shout when another contraction took over his body and he was forced into baring down once more.

Kageyama grabbed the towels, scissors, and fishing line before heading back into the bathroom. He was glad that he'd grabbed so many extras earlier, especially since he could already see the head of their third, surprise baby. This one looked like it had orange hair, but they'd know for sure once it was born.

"Kageyama! What...what's..aahh!"

"Easy, just calm down and push, okay? This one's already crowning."

If he hadn't guessed before he now knew how much bigger the other boy was, since this baby was very eager to come into the world. Hinata thankfully didn't have to put too much extra energy into pushing their last baby out, but he still made it clear that he was in a lot of pain when the head quickly popped out of his very sore, and very red hole . Kageyama leaned into the tub as he put gentle, yet calloused hands underneath the emerging child so as to make sure that they were safe. Soon, and with one more tired push, their third child was born. The alpha carefully lifted the smaller baby up out of the water and put them onto Hinata's chest, the baby not taking long to start crying.

"Kageyama...what....what is it?" He was so very tired, but he wanted know if he'd just had a baby boy or a girl.

"We have a little girl, Hina. She has your hair. Just as noisy too." 

Hinata made a small grunt of disapproval at that comment, but he smiled tiredly at his boyfriend none the less. He leaned back against the wall of the tub, his eyes fluttering as he fought exhaustion. Noticing this, Kageyama quickly tied and cut off the cord. The placenta passed easily, and he used another soiled towel to wrap it in and put it in another trash bag. Kageyama quickly but carefully cleaned her off before getting a diaper on her and swaddling her in a blanket. Once that was done he put her in a crib with one of her brothers before he quickly cleaned off Hinata after draining the tub and quickly cleaning him off.

Kageyama let him sit and rest in the clean water as he quickly stripped the bed of the soiled plastic and cheap sheets, pulling back the covers so that he could tuck in his boyfriend easily. Once that was done he went back to Hinata and dried him off carefully, not wanting to cause his already sore body anymore pain, then he picked him up and carefully put him back onto their bed.

Next, he picked up each of the babies and put them into Hinata's arms and snapped a few pictures. sending them to the team, Hinata's mom, and posting them to Facebook with a caption: "Meet the newest members of the Karasuno High Volleyball team. From left to right, Toshiro, Hitoshi, and Rin.

Toshiro had black hair like Kageyama and brown eyes like Hinata with freckles covering his face.

Hitoshi had orange hair and blue, almost black, eyes.

And Rin was definitely one of the rarest babies Kageyama and Hinata had ever seen. Her left eye was blue and her right eye was brown. Rin's hair was black as well and also had freckles.


End file.
